dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Almost Daily OO! Sort of Live Video
Hobo Mainichi OO! Namappoi Dōga (Almost Daily __! Sort of Live Video) is a collection of short animations released in conjunction with the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls anime. Starting July 8th, 2015, the MonMusume Channel on the Niconico service streams these 30 second anime shorts that offer a candid look at the daily lives of the monster girls. The shorts update almost every weekday, with each short being available for 24 hours only. The weekends will have a compilation of the week's episodes or a digest version summarizing them. Episodes Week 1 Episode 1 First Released: 8/7/2015 Plot: Miia spends time moisturizing her scales. The time that this task takes leaves her tired at the end of it. Episode 2 First Released: 9/7/2015 Plot: Miia cracks an egg open for a meal but accidentally keeps the shell and throws away the yolk. Episode 3 First Released: 10/7/2015 Plot: Miia attempts to comb her hair and encounters a stubborn Ahoge hair that looks like Papi's. Episode 4 First Released: 11/7/2015 Plot: Miia answers the phone and becomes embroiled in a conversation with a telemarketer. Week 2 Episode 5 First Released: 14/7/2015 Plot: Papi discovers extra buttons on the toilet and tries them out. Episode 6 First Released: 15/7/2015 Plot: While cleaning her sword, Centorea is irritated by a mosquito. Episode 7 First Released: 16/7/2015 Plot: Papi stands in the open doorway, absentmindedly adjusting her underwear. Episode 8 First Released: 17/7/2015 Plot: Centorea attempts to put on a bra but the clasp snaps and destroys the camera. Episode 9 First Released: 18/7/2015 Plot: Miia sleeping soundly and dreaming of Kimihito, before her tail whips by and knocks the camera over. Week 3 Episode 10 First Released: 21/7/2015 Plot: Miia, Centorea and Papi share a bath. Episode 11 First Released: 22/7/2015 Plot: Papi attempts to use balloons to increase her bust to be like Centorea's. Episode 12 First Released: 23/7/2015 Plot: Centorea brushes her teeth only to discover halfway through that she was using Miia's toothbrush. Episode 13 First Released: 24/7/2015 Plot: Miia discovers Kimihito's phone and attempts to stick a Print Club sticker of herself into the battery section only to discover that Papi, Meroune, Suu and Centorea have already done so with their own stickers. Episode 14 First Released: 25/7/2015 Plot: Centorea grooms herself. Week 4 Episode 15 First Released: 28/7/2015 Plot: Miia can't decide what to wear and so goes to get Kimihito's opinion; while still naked. Episode 16 First Released: 29/7/2015 Plot: While taking a bath, Suu notices one of the hidden cameras. Episode 17 First Released: 30/7/2015 Plot: Papi receives a leg massage from Suu. Episode 18 First Released: 31/7/2015 Plot: The girls have left Suu in a filtration flask to extract some solid items she had consumed (like Miia's hair clips). Episode 19 First Released: 1/8/2015 Plot: Suu tries out her wardrobe of identical raincoats. Week 5 Episode 20 First Released: 4/8/2015 Plot: Miia, Centorea and Mero chatter during teatime. Episode 21 First Released: 5/8/2015 Plot: Meroune sits in her pool enacting a tragic love scenario. Episode 22 First Released: 6/8/2015 Plot: Meroune sleeps while floating in her pool. Episode 23 First Released: 7/8/2015 Plot: Meroune browses online for Gothic Lolita clothes. Episode 24 First Released: 8/8/2015 Plot: Meroune shares her pool with Miia. Week 6 Episode 25 First Released: 11/8/2015 Plot: Miia watches a sad movie. Episode 26 First Released: 12/8/2015 Plot: Miia attempts to sneak into Kimihito's bedroom but is stopped by Centorea. Episode 27 First Released: 13/8/2015 Plot: Papi suffers while waiting for the toilet to become vacant only to discover that the occupant was Suu; who was simply mimicking the other members of the household. Episode 28 First Released: 14/8/2015 Plot: Suu entraps and molests the other girls during a blackout. Episode 29 First Released: 15/8/2015 Plot: Miia attempts to imitate Half-Body-Bathing (Hanshin Yoku) by bathing half of her body but gets a cold. Week 7 Episode 30 First Released: 18/8/2015 Plot: Miia, Centorea and Papi discover and get stuck in numerous webs that Rachnera had set up around the lounge room. Episode 31 First Released: 19/8/2015 Plot: Manako attends an eye exam Episode 32 First Released: 20/8/2015 Plot: Rachnera sleeps naked in a hammock made out of her own webs in her room. Episode 33 First Released: 21/8/2015 Plot: Doppel stands naked in the kitchen drinking milk straight from the carton and then notices and destroys the camera with her hair. Episode 34 First Released: '''22/8/2015 '''Plot: Zombina sews back her left arm in front of a scared Miia, only to discover it's another right arm. Week 8 Episode 35 First Released: 25/8/2015 Plot: Centorea celebrates the Year of the Horse by donning a Kimono and drinking sake. Episode 36 First Released: 26/8/2015 Plot: Rachnera dons a Kimono while drinking coffee. Episode 37 First Released: 27/8/2015 Plot: Centorea practices professing her love/devotion in a mirror and is caught by Rachnera. Episode 38 First Released: 28/8/2015 Plot: Suu goes to the kitchen and drinks sodapop. Episode 39 First Released: 29/8/2015 Plot: Papi goes to the kitchen and calls Suu along, after which Papi takes out a mold of gelatin and Suu immediately copies it's shape and form. Week 9 Episode 40 First Released: 1/9/2015 Plot: Papi preens her moulting feathers in the lounge room. Bonus 24:00 Episodes Episode "Gamers" First Released: 8/8/2015 Plot: The cameraman explores ' Monster Musume merchandise. Episode "Animate" First Released: 15/8/2015 Plot: The cameraman explores 's Monster Musume merchandise. Episode "Comic Toranoana" First Released: 29/8/2015 Plot: The cameraman explores 's Monster Musume merchandise. Gallery File:LiveVideoMiia5.png File:5a759fdc77fb481cd9b4ea03a6070a73.jpg File:34d71536a27320e9294373e1cf095eec.jpg Trivia *As each new episode is released after midnight. After the clip is finished and advertisements begin showing for Monster Musume products, one of the show's characters (usually whichever character was featured in the clip) will begin counting sheep (1-50) for the viewer to listen to while going to bed. These "Counting Sheep Recordings" are featured as bonus merchandise with every pre-order of the Monster Musumer anime. *In addition to the main episodes, bonus "24:00" episodes sometimes appear as part of the end-of-the-week review episdoes featuring live-action "investigations" of Monster Musume merchandise being offered by various anime/manga stores in Japan. *In episodes 1, 2, 13 and 29, Miia is humming "Everyday Animal Ears" by ANM48. *Miia's fantasy in episode 4 first appeared in Chapter 7 immediately after which, due to daydreaming, she ends up burning her hands as she was cooking dinner at the time of the day dream. *In episode 7, Papi is humming Papism from her Character Album. *In episode 11, Papi is humming Saikōsoku Fall in Love. *In episode 14, Centorea is humming Nobility from her Character Album. *In episodes 18 and 19, Suu is humming the The Song of Umbrella from her Character Album. *In episode 23, Meroune is humming Moon and Mermaid from her Character Album. *Episode 35 is a direct adaptation of art drawn by Okayado for 2014, the Year of the Horse in the Chinese zodiac. Links *MonMusu Niconico MonMusu Channel *English Subtitles YouTube Channel Category:Anime